heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
.07%
People think I collect art. What I really collect are lives fixed in paint, a perfect moment capturing an entire existence made immortal: a monster’s fight to survive, and live to kill again; a mother willing to fracture her own soul to protect her child; youth’s struggle for innocence, despite life’s cruelty; the double-edged lies needed to sustain a double-edged life; a wandering hero’s pure joy at success, and his darkest hour, when all the world seems lost. All perfect moments, frozen in time. Alone, each tells a single story. Together, they can tell the future. —Mr. Linderman Plot summary Bennet is sitting in his cell. Claire bursts in telling him she’s sorry because they’ve caught her and she’s scared. Bennet holds her and realises she is Candice. Thompson appears and tells her to leave them alone. He asks Bennet if he needs anything. He tells him that he doesn’t know where Claire is and they can’t make him tell them something he doesn’t know. Thompson tells him they’re being easy on him. He reminds Bennet all of the things that the Company has done for him. He tells him he got too close to Claire. Bennet questions Thompson’s relationship with Candice describing her as “his girl”. Thompson says Bennet is on death row, they are waiting on the order. That’s how the company works. Bennet sits alone. Nathan is naming all of the art in Linderman’s gallery. He asks him what he does with it. Linderman tells him he protects it. Nathan doesn’t buy his cultured facade. He tells Nathan he needs to protect the art from a greedy world. He tells Nathan he will be remembered as a humanitarian. Linderman tells Nathan he needs him, and he wants to heal the world. Nathan asks him what he could possibly know about healing. Linderman turns to a dying plant, strokes it gently and the plant starts to bloom. He tells Nathan he knows “more than you might think” about healing. Parkman is unconscious on the cell floor. He hears Bennet in his mind. He tells him they are in danger, and no one he loves will ever see him again unless he listens. He tells Parkman to bang on the pipe to communicate. Parkman obeys, although grudgingly muttering contempt for the Bennet. Linderman and Nathan look at a painting of Hiro saving the school girl from an earlier episode. Nathan recognises him. Linderman tells Nathan that if he sees him, to ask him to return the sword he stole. Nathan tells Linderman Hiro needed the sword to save the world, and there are a lot of people talking about the danger the world is in. Linderman chuckles, he says that everyone has their roles to play in the events to come. He describes the artists as visionaries of a brighter future. Nathan, ironically points out Isaac’s rendition of the bomb exploding in NYC, wondering how he considers this a brighter future. Linderman confesses that he believes that it is the brighter future of peace and prosperity. He tells Nathan of the other people who he met when he first discovered his powers. They went out to make a difference in the world, and for a while they succeeded. However, some of his associates used their powers for personal gain and lost their way. He tells Nathan he learned that healing one person at a time was not enough, they needed to do something big to steer the development of the world in a different, more positive direction. Linderman says that no more than 0.07% of the world’s population would be lost in the explosion, an acceptable loss by anyone’s count. He says people need hope, but they trust fear. This is what Linderman wants as catalyst for the change he hopes to see in the world. Linderman also reveals that he has a painting of Nathan in the Oval Office, and that is why he needs him. Nathan asks him about Peter and his destiny as the Exploding man. Linderman dispassionately tells him that Peter’s “curtain call” will come the day after Nathan is elected. Nathan tells him he is insane and storms out. HRG tell Parkman that the banging has alerted the guards. He tells him how to break a metal pipe from the wall to knock the guard out with it. Parkman follows the Bennet instructions out into the corridor. Peter arrives at Mohinder’s apartment. It’s dark, but he can see that his things are out of place. Peter feels something on the back of his neck and realises that it’s Mohinder’s blood and he is pinned to the ceiling. Mohinder whispers “Sylar” to Peter. Sylar appears quickly and grabs Peter, pinning him against the wall. He tells him he remembers him and asks him “You’re like me, aren’t you?”. Sylar tells him he’d like to see how that works and starts to slice open his forhead. But as Sylar pauses, Peter’s wound starts to heal itself. Sylar is surprised. Peter throws him back across the room with the telekinesis power, still levitating against the wall. He jumps down and Mohinder falls from the ceiling. Sylar tells Peter he hasn’t finished with Mohinder just yet. Peter uses his invisibility and Sylar tells him how much he can’t wait till he can try that one. Sylar uses his telekinesis to levitate the glass shards on the floor. He then shoots them off in Peter’s direction. One piece of glass stops mid-air. It slowly is covered in blood and Peter appears. It has stuck him in the back of the head. He falls to the floor. Sylar smiles contemptuously as he moves in towards Peter, he is hit by the map board and knocked out. Mohinder recovering from the effort of pushing the map board goes to Peter and discovers he is gone. Claire is looking at pictures of her birth father, Nathan, and her uncle, Peter. Angela tells her that she has known about her granddaughter and that knew she survived the fire. Angela tells Claire that she has always been looking out for her since she was a baby, although perhaps not in the traditional sense, and had made arrangements for her at birth to safeguard her future. Angela explains these plans were ruined when that fire happened and she let Nathan believe his daughter was gone. Claire is angry at her grandmother for letting her father think that she had died as a baby. Claire tells Angela she wants a chance to see Peter, meet her father, and insists she can look after herself. Angela tells her that her ability might make her invincible, but she’s not. She tells her that she is going to take her to Paris and give her a chance to grow up. Then after ten years she can come back and join “the madness” (a.k.a the battle to save the world). Claire is resistant to this plan, but Angela tells her that she is giving her the benefit of her own experience. Claire asks Angela if she is like her and Angela tells her that she regrets a lot of her experiences. Claire remarks that she is getting the help whether she likes it or not. Angela tells her granddaughter that she gets her “mouth” from her. Sylar regains consciousness in Mohinder’s apartment. He realises that during the fight the Compute which had the list of all Heroes on it has been destroyed. He is very upset. Then he finds Issac’s address amongst the remains of Mohinder’s map board and desk. Issac is packing up the last issue of the comic book 9th Wonders. As Issac slides the book into the envelope, the last comic title displays a hand holding a syringe. He talks about the series with the messenger, who is clearly enthusiastic about the series and asks for a sneak peek. Issac shows him the cover of the last issue and it shows Hiro in the future. Issac, slightly resigned after seeing the images of himself as Sylar’s victim in the paintings, gives the messenger his sketchbook telling him it might be worth something someday. The book is open on the page with the sketch of Simone and Peter kissing in the rain. He closes the book and gives it to the messenger. The messenger excitedly accepts the gift. Flashes the paintings of Isaac’s future appear. DL is telling Jessica that he’s had enough. Jessica reminds him that he would have nothing if she hadn’t appeared. DL tells her that he doesn’t want to be associated with Linderman, he’s leaving and taking Micah. He tells her that she hasn’t turned into Jessica; she’s turned into her father. Jessica is angered by this. DL tells her that if this is the life she wants, she has to get Micah out of it. DL tells her that he will say goodbye tonight. Linderman’s men arrive to escort Jessica to Linderman. Bennet is giving Parkman directions through the corridors of the Company. He tells him to stop at the supply cupboard and find something less conspicuous to wear. Parkman hears Thompson and another company man walking down the corridor and he quickly hides. Thompson is telling the other man that Parkman, Bennet and Ted are to be transported tonight and that he should make sure that Sprague’s room is gassed before the doors are opened. As they pass, Parkman gets further instructions from Bennet. He is baffled by them. He goes to Ted’s room. Ted is surprised to see him. Ted doesn’t want to go; he doesn’t trust him. Thompson discovers that Parkman is missing from his room and hits the alarm bell. Mohinder rings Angela’s doorbell. He tells her that Peter is dead. They take him inside. He tells her that he was trying to save his life that he was in over his head but Angela tells him to get out, and Mohinder solemnly obeys. She sits over his body and in a rare moment she loses control of her emotions and starts crying. Claire watches quietly from the staircase. Jessica arrives to see Linderman. He greets her and tells her he is pleased to finally meet this side of her personality. He tells her he needs something from her. She tells him that it has to be a big thing for him to need her help. He tells her he needs to borrow Micah, or rather his talent. He needs Micah to fix his plan which has recently started to unravel. She tells him that Micah was not part of the deal. He tells her that he would be well looked after. She is determined. If he needs something from her, no questions, Micah is out of the question. He tells her that the request was a courtesy. She pauses. She tells him to send whoever he wants, he’s not taking Micah. Linderman tells his men to take out insurance on Miss Sanders. Parkman and Ted are trying to follow the rest of Bennet’s instructions trough Parkman’s empathy. HRG tells them to blow the power grid with an EMP. Ted tells him that he has no idea how to do that. Bennet tells Ted to think bright not hot. He also tells Parkman not to stand next to him when Ted attempts this. Ted pulls off a successful EMP and is keen to get out. Parkman tells him that they must get Bennet. Ted is still not convinced. Parkman tells him that if they want to bring down the company, they need Bennet’s help. Ted and Parkman break Bennet out of his cell. Nathan arrives home. He asks where Peter is. He looks down at him and Angela tells him that he’s gone. Nathan is in disbelief – he wasn’t supposed to dies this way. Nathan asks what they should do. Angela tells him that they must hide it and Nathan rebukes this. He does not care about the election now that Peter’s dead. Angela tells him that Peter would not have wanted to stop him from winning. Nathan can’t believe what Angela is saying. Claire enters and Nathan looks up, knowing who she is as he recognizes her to be his daughter. She asks is she can say goodbye to Peter since she came all this way to see him. Angela tells him to let her have her moment. Claire kneels beside Peter. He tells him that she is sorry that she never got to know him that he always made her feel safe and she thought he was like her. She notices the glass in the back of his head and pulls it out. He starts to regenerate. He sits up. Angela is surprised. Peter tells Claire she saved his life. She tells him that they are even now. Peter wipes her tears away. Peter is holding the piece of glass from the back of his head and asks Nathan what he should do with something that killed him. Nathan is not in the mood for joking. He can’t believe how close he came to losing Peter and he wouldn’t have known what to do without him. Peter tells him that he will always know who is with or without him. Nathan says that he is nothing without the people around him. Peter tells him it’s a good thing that he can’t die then. He also tells him that he got the ability from Claire. Nathan realises that even if Peter explodes, he could survive it. Peter tells him it doesn’t matter, if that happened too many people would die. Peter encourages him to talk to his daughter, who wants to know her father. He doesn’t think that Claire should be sent to Paris. Nathan considers this and Peter also tells him that everything that he said would happen is happening now. Peter thinks that if Claire is here, he won’t explode. Angela enters; Peter tries to explain about their abilities. She tells them that she knows and knew long before they knew. Bennet, Ted and Parkman are sitting in the Burnt Toast Café. Ted is nervous but Bennet tells him that the company won’t come after them in a crowded area. Bennet tells them that the tracking station for the Heroes with the isotope is in New York and they should head there next. A little unsure at first, Ted and Parkman agree to accompany him. Parkman asks Bennet if that is where Linderman is. Bennet is disturbed by the mention of the name and asks Parkman where he heard it. He tells Bennet that he overhead Thompson talking about taking them all to see him. Bennet is clearly disturbed by this, and Parkman finds amusement in knowing something that Bennet doesn’t. It becomes apparent that Linderman is connected to the company on the top level. He insists that they go to New York first and deal with Linderman second. Jessica takes Micah to meet Linderman. He asks Micah is he would like to save the world. As they drive away, Jessica stands on the side walk and slowly changes back into Candice as the real Jessica pulls up. Back in Mohinder’s apartment, Mohinder talks to Thompson about what happened to Peter Petrelli and how he feels responsible. He thought that he could take on Sylar by himself. Thompson tells him that what he’s facing he should have to face without friends. He tells him that the company wants to work with him on him research - that’s the best ways of stopping Sylar. Issac is painting another picture of his own demise. Sylar appears and tells him that he really can paint the future. Issac calmly tells him that he’s late. Issac tells Sylar that he has tried to fight the future, but it’s too big for him. He says that maybe Sylar can do better. Sylar asks Issac if he sees a bright future for him, but Issac tells them that they stop him and he dies. Sylar demands to see the painting which shows his death. Issac looks at the gun but Sylar pins him down. As Sylar bends over Issac, Issac tells him that he has finally had his chance to be a hero. He has shown the world how the stop the bomb and to kill Sylar. Issac screams as Sylar kills him. Nathan is examining the piece of glass which killed Peter. He uses it to unwrap a picture. It is the painting of him in the White House. Claire enters to talk to her father and Nathan tells his daughter that he should have done more for her. That he wants to be there for her, but he is unable to until after the election is over. He wants to be part of something big. He asks her to go to Paris with her grandmother, Angela, but he assures his daughter that it is just for one week and then she will come home to her family. They hug. Sylar is using Issac’s ability to paint the future. He is painting a version of Nathan’s picture, although it is warped and the man featured looks like a monster. Five years in the future Hiro looks at the future. He realises that they failed and many people have died. Ando tells him that he has the sword; he can go back and fix this. Hiro decides to go to see Issac he may be alive; Ando doesn’t think this is possible. They arrive at Issac’s studio and find what Hiro thinks is a timeline. They hear a sword drawn. Hiro draws his sword. He sees his future self standing in front of him. fixed in paint because his paintings capture an entire existence in a perfect moment and make them immortal. Starring * Santiago Cabrera as Isaac Mendez * Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet * Noah Gray-Cabey as Micah Sanders * Greg Grunberg as Matt Parkman * Matthew John Armstrong as Ted Sprague * James Kyson Lee as Ando Masahashi * Ali Larter as Jessica Sanders and Niki Sanders * Malcolm McDowell as Daniel Linderman * Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura * Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet * Adrian Pasdar as Nathan Petrelli * Zachary Quinto as Gabriel "Sylar" Gray * Eric Roberts as Thompson * Leonard Roberts as DL Sanders * Cristine Rose as Angela Petrelli * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh * Milo Ventimiglia as Peter Petrelli Memorable quotes Trivia Future Hiro is from the Future. References 119